Happy Birthday
by JasperLuver48
Summary: It's Jasper's birthday and Edward has a little surprise for him... Some slashy boy lovin' for mw138's birthday! If slash is not your thing, then please back off and let the rest of us enjoy! :


**A/N: Hey all, guess what! Today is my good friend Meg's birthday and I had no idea! *sad face* But, I didn't want her bday to go unnoticed, so I sat down this morning in my very groggy state and wrote a little something for her :) It's some slashy E/J boy lovin' cuz she loves those boys just as much as I do :) *happy sigh***

**Megs, you've been an amazing friend and I hope you know how much I truly love you and cherish your friendship. The boys and I sat down and agreed that this would be the best way to show you just how much we love you! Please enjoy the sexin' and next year, for goodness sake, TELL US IT'S YOUR BDAY :) haha We want to make it special for you! **

**xoxo**

**Mel :)**

**Also, huge thanks go out to Handsandfingers and LadyTazz for the super quick pre-reads. Since my beautiful beta is at school, doin her thang and not available to work her magic, any mistakes or ugliness in this is purely mine and does NOT reflect on her mad beta skillz! I still love her tho!**

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, when I saw him laying in the middle of our bed with nothing but one of those paper cone birthday hats sitting awkwardly on that mass of craziness he calls hair and a huge grin on his face.

"You didn't think I forgot what today was, did you?" He winked at me and there was an added sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, no..." I answered slowly. "But I also didn't expect to find you naked right now... We do have that birthday dinner to attend."

He crawled forward to the end of the bed and motioned for me to come closer. "But, baby, I wanted to give you part one of your present now..."

Edward looped his fingers through my belt loops and pulled me closer to him, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. It was impossible to resist the man in clothes, so to see him naked and waiting, I knew I was screwed and we were doomed to be late.

His fingers quickly unbuttoned my pants and within seconds they were in a pile on the floor, along with my boxers. "Damn, baby." He sighed when I whipped my shirt over my head.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had pulled me down on the bed and was kissing me everywhere. His lips leaving paths of burning desire on every inch of my skin, slowing making their way to where I wanted him the most.

When his mouth finally found my painfully hard cock, I cried out in pleasure. His tongue swirled around my length deliciously as he licked me like a lollipop all the way up and back down, before plunging his hot little mouth over the top and taking me all the way in.

"That's it, E, suck my cock," I groaned, no longer hiding the fact that I wanted him so fucking bad.

It was then that I felt something cool and distinctly metal drag along my shaft as he bobbed up and down on me. It was the most incredible feeling with the cool metal contrasting with the warmth of his mouth.

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked smiling, my breathing erratic from the different sensations. "Christ, that feels good."

I could feel his lips play into a smile as he continued to work me over, taking me all the way down his throat. I growled, yes fucking growled, when I hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around me. That has go to be the best feeling in the world, hands down.

I tensed up because it doesn't take much for his talented fucking mouth to push me over the edge. "Edward, I fucking love you, but I don't wanna come in your mouth, love. I wanna be buried in that tight little ass of yours..."

He drug his tongue up the bottom of my dick one last time before releasing me. I pulled him up to me and kissed him passionately. "Did you get your fucking tongue pierced for me?"

He blushed and it was beautiful. "I told you I wanted to give you part of your present now..."

"That's the sweetest fucking thing anyone has ever done for me, Edward. I love you so fucking much!" I kissed him again before leaning over to get the lube from the drawer.

"Are you ready for me?" I smirked at him, already knowing his answer.

"Fuck, yes... Jasper. Need you right now!" I loved it when he got all demanding on me.

I quickly drizzled the lube on my fingers, before working diligently to open my man up for me. The groans and hisses that were falling off his lips were only spurring me to work faster. Soon he was grabbing at my ass, pulling me closer to him. "I'm fine, baby. I need you to fuck me now..."

"How do you want me, love?"

"Hard... fuck me hard, J."

I lubed up and plunged into him hard, just like he wanted. "Oh, fuck..." he cried when I was fully seated inside of him.

"Damn, your ass is so tight... Feels so good..." I pulled out and dove right back in, fucking him hard and fast just like he'd asked. I leaned down and kissed him, wanting to feel his tongue in my mouth as I pounded his ass.

"Shit... Fucking hell..." he muttered, his groans and words coming out in jarbled bunches.

I pulled out and laid down behind him, hooking my arm around his leg and pulling it up, giving me access to take him from behind. My cock was instantly back in his ass, as if it were being magnetically drawn to him. I pushed into him slower this time, thrusting softly and driving him mad.

His hand was stroking his dick as I lovingly lavished his back and neck with open-mouthed kisses. "Mother fuck... I love you, E," I whispered and he turned his head to the side begging me to kiss him.

"Get on your knees, Edward..." I demanded and he scrambled to do as he was told, he was such a good little cock slut like that. "Good, now hold on to the headboard, baby..."

He grabbed the headboard with both hands and I drilled into him from behind. "Ah... fuck yeah, baby, just like that..." he screamed. "Give it to me good... fuck me." I loved it when he was so vocal, it only turned me on more.

I reached around with one hand grabbed his dick, his breathing was rapid and unpredictable and that was a sure sign that he was getting close. "Oh... God... yes... Jasper... stroke... me..."

It was getting harder and harder to control myself; being connected to Edward in that way and showing him how much I loved him physically was one of the sexiest things I could imagine.

"Jesus Christ, I'm... so... close..." Edward grunted.

My thrusts were no longer rhythmical and I could feel the slow burn of my orgasm building deep in my stomach. "Come for me, love..." I commanded and with just a few more thrusts and strokes, I felt him tense up and release all over my hand as he proclaimed his love for me verbally.

That's all it took and I was pulsing inside of him, my orgasm exploding through me all the way to the very tips of my fingers and toes. I could feel every nerve-ending in my body and it had to be one of the most intense feelings I'd ever experienced.

After collapsing on top of Edward on the bed, my dick still buried in his ass, I wrapped my arms around him and just holding on to the love of my life. "That was..." I began to say.

"Perfect?" he finished for me.

"Yes, absolutely perfect."

When I finally slipped out of him, I rolled over and tucked myself into his side. He kissed me on the forehead and rubbed small circles on my back. "Happy birthday, J."

"Thanks, love... That was the best birthday present ever..."

"The tongue ring?" he asked, being a goof-ball.

"No... you."

He sighed contentedly and pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Baby, we really do need to get ready for that birthday dinner. You know how hard Meg worked to get it all set up and I wouldn't wanna disappoint her by being late," I told him.

"You're right, she's a good friend," he agreed. "Quick shower?"

"Separate showers or we'll never make it..." I lamented and rolled outta bed, heading for the shower.

I took one final glace back and busted out laughing, I had been so caught up in the moment that I hadn't realized Edward still had that silly cone hat on.

**Happy****Birthday****Meggles****!**


End file.
